A boost converter in an electric circuit increases the direct current (DC) voltage of the electric current. Specifically, the output DC voltage of the boost converter is greater than the input DC voltage of the boost converter. Boost converters typically include one or more inductors that resist changes in current. The boost converter absorbs energy while it is charged and discharges supplies energy while it is discharged. The voltage produced by the boost converter during the discharge phase is related to the rate of change of current, and not to the original charging voltage, thereby resulting in an output voltage that is greater than the input voltage.
Controllers may be used to control boost converters in response to electric current commands. For example, if an electric current command is greater than an existing source current, a controller may increase a duty cycle of a transistor of the boost converter, to thereby gradually increase the DC voltage in accordance with the electric current command. However, in certain instances, such adjustment in the DC voltage may take longer than desired.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for controlling a boost converter, for example to provide faster and/or improved adjustments of the DC voltage. It is also desirable to provide an improved control system for a boost converter, for example to provide faster and/or improved adjustments of the DC voltage. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.